The Flame Mistress of Pallet Town
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: After the fall of the Silver Millennium several of the Princesses are reborn into the Pokemon world, changing things in the SM dimension and this particular Pokemon dimension as well.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Princess Reina of Mars spins away from another opponent on the Moon after making sure that one wouldn't be fighting again. Her ebony hair was held back in a braid as she wielded her kusari-gama with the ease of a master. Viridian eyes take in the sights around her even as she dispatches more of the invaders. The damned queen had brought this upon them all, ignoring the warnings she had received from her mother, Queen Aurista of Pluto, and Queen Arielle of Neptune. Reina's eyes widen when she sees Sailor Eos fall. This couldn't be happening, not now! " Mars Imperial Fire Storm! "

Her sigil lights upon her brow as she spins around to face Metalia herself as her power lashes out in all directions, dispatching nearly every enemy soldier in a hundred foot radius around her. If the queen wouldn't get up off her ass and help out with the situation she had caused then the others royals would need to step up. Her eyes roll as her sister falls to Jadeite, her lover, and the other three Inner Guardian senshi also fall. The senshi powers fly straight to her, and Reina can feel herself henshin only she was at Eternal level unlike her older sister that barely met the requirements.

" Phobos Deimos, castle of my mother star Mars, send to me your power, Release! "

Her Fire Storm gains in strength, and drives Metalia back even further. In the palace Queen Serenity the IV snarls unpleasant things under her breath. That damned Reina was ruining everything. She sends one of her personal assassins to kill the girl only for Sailor Freeze to intervene. Her ice blue eyes were narrowed in fierce determination, " Scorch, beat that bitch down, I'll watch your back. "

Her light blue to ice blue hair was long and wavy, nearly reaching the ground, her hair reflected her senshi colors, and she too was at Eternal level. She wielded a naginata like a master though she also had a Time Staff looking weapon. She was a Plutonian trained senshi, what did you expect? Hers was in her senshi colors and she also had what looked like a Spiral Heart Moon Scepter in varying shades of blue. Sure her powers were all ice related but she had been born on the coldest planet, and her father did happen to be Mercurian and like fiftieth in line for the Mercurian Throne.

" Out of my way, Sailor Freeze! "

" Hell no, bitch. I will stand tall and defend my fellow senshi from scum like you. "

Unknown to Freeze Princess Serenity had seen and heard her speech, thus giving the hime the courage she needed to fight back. Sapphire eyes fill with determination and a henshin tool appears before her. Princess Serenity grabs the henshin item and discovers it is the thought to be destroyed Lunar Phase Dial. If her mother was going to do nothing about the current situation then she would have to, " Lunar Phase Shift...Crescent Style! "

Light blasts out in every direction as the Heiress to the Silver Millennium accepts her senshi duty, to protect her people, and her dear friends. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto she had never been that close to. However there were still people she held dear fighting a losing battle. Senshi Moon lets her instincts take over and she starts mowing down the opposition easily enough. This infuriated her mother, she had kept her daughter away from senshi training for a reason. Now, as their home was being attacked her daughter had become a senshi as her need was great. There were times when a senshi would awaken if the need was great enough.

Senshi Moon forms up with Sailors Mistral, Steam, and Alloy as they work to keep the enemies away from Reina and Sailor Freeze. Mistral had a light and dark gray theme going on with her senshi uniform and she was at Eternal Level, Steam had blue and light blue going on, her hair was pale purple fading to light blue, the purple almost a lavender in color, Alloy happened to have a deep orange, close to gold and gray for her colors, she and Steam were tanned as well. Both of them were at Eternal Level as well, Steam happened to have dark green eyes and they were narrowed as she fights to give Scorch, Reina enough time to seal their enemies since they all knew that Bitchenity was worthless as a queen.

Sailors Dike, Nike, Psyche, Hesper, Nyx, Nemesis, Ebb, Flow, Apate, and Apelpisìa were spread throughout though they defended Eos' downed form ferociously. Senshi Moon can feel her blood boil when she sees Endymion leading the attack. She had actually loved him, that bastard! Sapphire eyes narrow and she nods grimly, " Girls, I'm challenging the Queen for the throne. "

Senshi Moon blitzes off and slams her knee into her mother's chin, " I always tried to be the good daughter, well guess what, no longer! I challenge you for the Lunar Throne! "

Mistral, Steam, and Alloy tighten their defenses around Freeze and Reina. Reina stands tall and proud, chanting even as she keeps her attack going, she was going to give their hime all the help she could. This meant that she had to ensure that enough enemies were taken down. The senshi still alive, and fighting know what they needed to do. Sailor Affection curses the queen internally, and cheers on the hime, third in line for the Lunar Throne, Eternal Level with chocolate hair and eyes, said hair having the Lunar Royal buns and was about two inches below her neck. Her colors were magenta and dark pink, her boots happened to be similar to Sailor Saturn's. She takes up where Moon left off, helping Mistral, Steam, and Alloy to hold the line around Freeze and Reina.

Senshi Moon utilizes her Crystal Barrier to hold her mother's attack off while gathering her courage to do what she needed to do, kill her mother, and take the throne. " Musume, you don't have what it takes to end me. "

Senshi Moon can feel her resolve harden, the bitch needed to go down so she could help Reina-chan seal Metalia, and her ilk away, " Saturn, hear me, your services are needed, ensure those that are worthy are reborn into new lives, onegai! Crystal Shard Bombardment! "

Queen Serenity's eyes widen, and she hastily throws a shield up, and the attack penetrated her shield by two inches, she saw how sharp those shards of crystal were. Her daughter was actually trying to kill her! She would have never suspected that her musume had the moxy enough to actually kill her. She had never shown such initiative before so why now? Senshi Moon blurs out of sight by virtue of sheer speed, and the queen feels a fist slam into her diaphragm, forcing her to cough up blood. Queen Serenity IV found herself at a loss, she had never learned how to physically defend herself, she had always relied upon her powers to keep her safe. Now her own daughter was putting her into a situation she had never seen the need to train herself for.

The Queen tries to raise a barrier around herself only for Senshi Moon to punch through it like wet paper. There was also an odd schlucking sound as well. Queen Serenity looks down to see Senshi Moon's arm through her chest, right where her heart was, " You are a blight upon our family. Our ancestresses must be disgusted by the way you chose to rule our Queendom. You were entrusted with the safety of our people, and instead you've brought us to ruination. I am now the Princess Regent of the Silver Millennium. I will end this, but make no mistake, your spirit will be sent to its proper resting place. You will not be hanging around on the Moon, that's for damn certain. "

A sickening squelching sound is heard as Senshi Moon pulls her arm out of her mother's chest along with her heart, squishing it viciously. She takes the Crescent Moon Wand, and her Silver Crystal, yes, the current crystal was _hers_ , before racing off to join Reina-chan.

Prince Endymion pauses when he can no longer feel the Moon Queen's life force, don't tell him that the little princess had actually found the guts to kill her mother? That was his last thought as Sailor Nemesis runs him through from behind, and then while his body was falling she also beheaded him. Bastard deserved it, Sailor Nemesis was not thrilled with how the former queen had let all this happen. Queen Seraphina really should have held on to the throne until the hime was ready for the responsibility. Anyone with a half a working brain could see that. It was why they were all loyal to the hime, and now it was all crashing down.

Senshi Moon comes to a stop beside Reina, " I'm sorry it took me so long, Reina-chan, now, let's finish this, " she places the crystal within the wand, and the crystal blooms. She searches deep within herself for the power she knew was there, for the connection to the Moon, and the true power of it. The Prayer Tower starts to glow, and Senshi Moon raises the wand and crystal aloft, standing tall, and proud, " Moon Healing Escalation! "

Senshi Moon's power twines together with Reina's, and the respective heiresses of their Queendom's stand tall, and proud together. They would not let this evil continue on unchecked, Metalia and her ilk would be destroyed outright as they could not see the sense in sealing such evil only for the seal to fail. The power lashes out in all directions even as the rest of the senshi save for Freeze fall one by one but, not before giving Reina and the hime their power to help fight with.

Saturn arrives just in time to see Reina, and the hime fall as they had destroyed their enemy. Sailor Freeze was the only one left alive on the Moon, " Dear Hades, no! " Saturn murmurs wearily.

" Send us all on, follow the will of the hime, our ruler, she challenged the queen, and won. Make sure the Queen's spirit does not linger, Saturn. "

It was then Saturn saw the wound in Freeze's side, and Sailor Freeze topples over backwards, her life spent. Saturn screams out her anguish, tears streaming down her face even as she lowers her glaive, wiping out the remnants of the enemy that had destroyed her home, sending everyone on to be reincarnated. She sends Freeze, Reina, the hime, Mistral, Steam, and Alloy to a different world to be reborn while everyone else is sent to be reborn in the current dimension on Earth. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus did not deserve to be near the hime, nor did her fellow Outers. Quite frankly she didn't care if Pluto got pissed, she had more power than the jumped up time guardian anyhow.

Chapter 1

Pallet Town:

Reina Hino rolls her shoulders as she meanders her way over to Professor Oak's lab, she'd put a call in to Professor Elm to send over a Cyndaquil at 10:30 today since she knew the professor would forget he had six starting trainers. Aisu had called an aunt of hers in Unova so she could get a Vanillite as her starter. Aisu wanted to be an Ice Type Master while Reina was dead set on being a Fire Type Master. Reina rolls her eyes when she sees Ash racing towards the lab in his pajamas, he must have stayed up late watching battles because he was too excited to sleep. Ash had been looking forward to this day for ages.

Aisu was along the coast fishing as she wanted a Magikarp since Gyarados could learn Ice Fang. Aisu had Old, and Good Rods at the moment. Reina herself had an Old Rod, and she had won a contest that gave her ten of each type of ball along with a Pokémon Egg. She had no clue what her egg would hatch into either. If she could get a pokémon that had the ability Flame Body then her egg would hatch in half the time. She knew Slugma, and Fletchinder both had Flame Body as an ability, she couldn't remember the others off the top of her head. She'd have to hatch her egg the long and hard way. Reina watches as Ash gets Pikachu, and then she gets her trainer's license, and everything else including her starter pokémon, Cyndaquil whom she promptly names Vesta. She also registers her egg as well before heading off to the coast to catch a Magikarp that she would catch in a Friend Ball.

She tells Ash to meet her, and Aisu at the coast he could do with a Magikarp as well. Ash sees the sense in this, and agrees to head to the coast. Maybe he could get a Tentacool as well. Most trainers never even thought to go fishing before they left Pallet Town. If he went fishing then he would have pokémon that could actually handle Pewter City's rock types. He'd have to train them well to get them up to using water attacks. Training Magikarp would be difficult, but rewarding. When Ash joins them Aisu lets him borrow her Old Rod, thanks to Reina he, and Pikachu had a tentative friendship at the moment.

Soon Ash has caught a female Magikarp, a male Tentacool, and borrowing Aisu's Good Rod he also catches a Chinchou, and a Shellder. Reina had caught a Chinchou, Tentacool, and Shellder as well. Sure she wanted to specialize in fire types, but for Pewter City she would need water types, plus it would be good training for Vesta anyhow. Of course, this meant that Ash only had two Poké Balls left while the girls had thought ahead, and had ordered the stuff they'd need ahead of time. Reina hands Ash five normal Poké Balls so he could still catch some pokémon on the way to Viridian City. The three Pallet Town natives set out after stopping by Ash's place for lunch. Delia gives Reina money for giving her Ashy more Poké Balls since very few trainers had the rods to catch any of the water types off of the coast.

Aisu has her long light blue fading to ice blue hair held back in a high ponytail while Reina's ebony hair is left to hang freely down her back. She had her Pokédex scanning for some new teammates since Rattata's could have fire moves bred into them from their sires. Reina sends Vesta out to catch the small purple rat, and that was the sixth slot for her team. She still wanted a Pidgey, and she also would catch a Caterpie as well, but that was for Viridian Forest.

Ash catches himself a Rattata, and Spearow, none of the Pidgey appealed to him. He also caught a Sentret as well, putting him over six pokémon. Aisu just battles the wild pokémon to get her pokémon some experience. Ash, and Reina decide to do the same since Reina, and Ash would be challenging the gyms while Aisu wanted to be a coordinator. The other two had no problems with this though Reina did stop to pick berries especially Oran, Pecha, Persim, Cheri, Chesto, Aspear, Rawst, Leppa, and Lum berries since they were berries that helped with conditions, or in the case of the Leppa Berry would restore an attack that had been depleted. Lum Berries cured any status condition while Chesto cured sleep, Persim cured confusion, Cheri cured paralysis, things like that.

Reina explains all of this to Ash in a way that he would remember. They spend some time just battling the wild pokémon before they head off to Viridian City. Thankfully Reina had also won in that contest yellow, red, and blue glass flutes, and an experience share. This meant Thrasher would gain experience even if she didn't fight. The Pallet Town native also had a Pokégear while Aisu happened to have a Pokétch that was all the rage for Coordinators in Sinnoh. Ash was tutoring his Magikarp in Bounce so maybe evolution would happen sooner, and it was also experience as well.

They just barely made it into Viridian City before curfew and they get to the Pokémon Center to book a room and get their new friends checked out. They also ended up meeting Jessie, James, and Meowth as they tried to steal the injured pokémon that were being treated. While they fight them off Nurse Joy, and her little cousins Mattie, and Mikki help her transfer them all to the Pewter City Center.

Vesta is battling Ekans while Aisu's Tentacool battles Meowth, and Pikachu handles Koffing. Aisu was not going to let them see her starter because she knew they would try, and steal Vanillite as well. Not on her watch though she would have to catch a Rattata since they could learn ice moves through tutoring, and TM. Vesta dodges around Meowth's Fury Swipes since they had somehow ended up battling instead, Tentacool getting Ekans after the switch, attacks while charging up Nature Power which would be Swift attack since she happened to be in a building. She talks to her teammates, and they back away as she uses Nature Power. This causes Koffing, Ekans, and Meowth to faint. Then Pikachu uses Thundershock to blast them all away.

Nurse Joy heals those that had battled so hard and they all head to their room so they could sleep. Aisu took one of the bottom bunks leaving Ash, and Reina to decide whom would get the other bottom bunk. Eventually they just decide to share it, and curl up together with Pikachu, and Plague curled up at their feet.

Cerulean City:

Blonde haired sapphire blue eyed Usagi of Verdanturf yawns as she stumbles into the hotel her grandmother had booked for her. She'd register for the Kanto Contest Circuit in the morning. She was tired, dammit, though she had caught an Illumise before she had left the Unova region. She'd take teleport transport to Viridian City in the morning so she could get to the Pewter Contest, and still have time to catch more Pokémon while also training for the Pewter City Contest as well.

 **Ash's Pokémon** :

Pikachu- male

Magikarp-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-male

Shellder-female

Rattata-female

Spearow-male(at lab)

Sentret-female(at lab)

 **Reina's Pokémon** :

Vesta- female Cyndaquil

Thrasher- female Magikarp

Striker- male Chinchou

Aquata- female Shellder

Arsenic- male Tentacool

Plague- male Rattata

 **Aisu's Pokémon** :

Vanillite-female

Magikarp-male

Shellder-male

Tentacool-female

Chinchou-male

 **Usagi** :

Purrloin-female

Illumise-female

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Viridian City:

Ash had managed to challenged a few Bug Catchers to make some money to get the supplies he would need to get through Viridian Forest while Reina works hard with her team, training them while she could still get them healed relatively easily. Aisu was stocking up on toiletries for herself and Reina, Reina would do it the next time. She also picks up vitamins, painkillers, and other things for humans. Reina had spent time learning how to live off the land so expenses could be cut that way. It was Aisu that met up with the Unova native that was starting her journey in the Kanto region. Usagi joins her in her shopping as she needed to pick up several things as well. The bubbly blonde was glad she had met a new person that was actually friendly though finding out she was a fellow coordinator was disheartening. Still, they could bounce ideas off each other.

Reina was happy with her current team on hand, Plague was a dream to train, and Vesta didn't mind him practicing his Flame Wheel on her. Striker was working on his Electro Ball technique at the moment though he also knew Bubble, Supersonic, Thunderwave, Water Gun, and Confuse Ray with the egg move Psybeam. Plague also knew Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, and Bite. He had the ability Run Away, and a Jolly nature with the Characteristic of Highly Persistent. Thrasher was working on learning Bounce while Arsenic, her Tentacool, worked on strengthening his Bind, and Wrap attacks. Aquata, her Shellder, was working on her Tackle Attack. She also knew Withdraw, Supersonic, and Icicle Spear, she had the ability Shell Armor, and her egg move was still locked which happened to be Rapid Spin. Reina hadn't looked at her Nature, or Characteristic yet.

Ash returns to see all the training that Reina was putting her team through, Plague was taking a break while Vesta worked on her attacks. Vesta currently knew Tackle, Leer, and Smokescreen at the moment while her egg move was Fury Swipes. Her ability was Blaze, and Vesta was working hard on her attacks though Reina was contemplating what move to tutor her in as well. Ash works with his team as well, and how well he was bonded with them. Reina had leant him a book on how to increase the friendliness of his team, and he was reading it. Pikachu was the one he needed to work with the most too. That didn't mean he would neglect the rest of his team. He had also managed to get some Net Balls from one of the Bug Catchers he had beaten which would help him catch Bug Types easier.

His Rattata was currently chatting with Plague while Tentacool, Chinchou, and Shellder were all training with Reina's team. Magikarp was off working on Bounce with Thrasher so this left Ash with time to Bond with Pikachu. He'd also bought some Electric Type treats as well. Usagi and Aisu had ended up getting into a double battle on their way to the Pokémon Center with a young couple Mari and Darren. Usagi used her Purrloin while Aisu used her Vanillite. It was a difficult battle for the two new trainer's, but they managed to pull it off, then they go to get their team's healed. This gave them a bit more spending money, thankfully they could at least earn money this way though they would alternate contests so they could get the ribbons they needed.

The blonde was glad that she had found someone to travel with, well, she had yet to meet the rest of the group. She was hoping that they would let her travel with them. Usagi really didn't want to be alone, at all. Usagi happened to be a people person, and being alone would be like the kiss of death for her. Sure, she'd have her pokémon with her, but it wasn't the same as human interaction. Aisu introduces her while their teams are healing, neither Ash nor Reina have a problem with her coming along with them. Ash was like Usagi, and loved being around people. Usagi, and Aisu go to get their pokémon so Usagi could introduce hers to her new traveling companions. Usagi lets her pokédex recite the information on Purrloin, and Illumise for Ash, and Reina's benefit.

Once they're all ready to leave they set out towards Viridian Forest. Usagi wanted to catch a Caterpie. When they reach the Forest the Coordinators go one way while the gym challengers go another. Ash manages to catch a Caterpie, and Pidgeotto while Reina catches a shiny Hoothoot which was golden yellow in color where a normal Hoothoot would be brown. She also caught a Caterpie, and Pidgey as well. Ash caught himself a Weedle as well before slipping out of the Forest to catch a male Nidoran. He rejoins Reina whom was busy training the pokémon she happened to have on hand, and hopefully she'd get Thrasher evolved soon. Plague was working hard on his speed as he would need all he could get before he evolved into Raticate.

" Reina, why are you, and Aisu traveling with me anyhow? " Ash asks her.

Reina looks at him, " You are a battling prodigy you just need the proper training methods. You are a hands on learner, why do you think when I was teaching you things I made sure to do so in a way that you would remember it. "

That was when they found a swarm of Kricketot, and they grin before catching some. Then Reina smirks, and plays Hoenn Sound on her PokéGear which brings out some Numel, and Spoink. The Pallet Town duo waste no time in catching one of each for themselves. The more options they had to choose from the better, and they would also be able to rotate their teams. Both would keep their Chinchou until after Cerulean City along with their Magikarp. Other than that they didn't know at the moment. Maybe keep them until they evolved, and then switch out? It was something to think about at any rate. Then Reina switches over to Sinnoh sound while they walk on, hoping to lure out Budew. Ash caught the Carnivine that they ran into, he was very grateful he had challenged all those Bug Catchers, and gotten more Poké Balls, and the like. His mother also put in money not to mention Viridian City's Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny had also given the three trainers that had helped to defend the Pokémon Center a monetary reward.

This gave them a cushion, and they knew they needed to challenge trainers for money. It was just a good thing that Reina knew how to live off the land otherwise they would end up in some serious trouble money wise. Reina had also babysat in Pallet Town, and was saving all of that for when they got to Celadon City. While Ash is battling Lass Cassie Reina is catching her Budew. Ash was using Chinchou for this battle, and has him use Electro Ball on Lass Cassie's female Nidoran. Nidoran dodges it, and uses Poison Sting in retaliation. Ash has Chinchou counter that with Supersonic, and immediately follow that up with Bubble.

Plague is battling the Budew Reina wants, using his speed to his advantage. He dodges the Absorb attacks that come his way, and rolls his eyes at the Growth attack. One solid Tackle attack, and Reina is sending out a Level Ball to catch the female Budew. Once it dings signifying capture she puts her new Budew in stasis so she could scan what moves she knew which turned out to be Absorb, Growth, and Water Sport with the locked egg move Synthesis. Her ability happened to be Poison Point which could poison an opponent after physical contact. She was also holding a Poison Barb as well, her nature was Sassy, and she liked to run for a characteristic.

Chinchou uses Water Gun against his opponent and promptly dodges the Tackle attack. Ash knew that Nidoran could have the ability Poison Point, and knew better than to allow physical contact if it could be avoided. Reina had managed to do what Ash's teachers at school couldn't do, get him to learn by applying the knowledge in ways that would be helpful to him. She just taught him the different abilities by giving him battle scenarios, and how the different abilities would come into play. " Chinchou, Thunder Wave! "

The female Nidoran is paralyzed by this action, and the next Electro Ball slams home, knocking out the female Nidoran. Lass Cassie sends out her male Nidoran next, and Ash rolls his shoulders before recalling Chinchou, and sending out his Shellder. Shellder looks at her opponent, and bellows out a challenge to the Nidoran male. She uses Withdraw to avoid the Poison Sting, then she fires off the Supersonic that her trainer ordered. Her opponent ended up knocking himself out in his confusion. The Pokédexes calculate Lass Cassie's losings, and Ash's winnings while Reina rejoins her traveling companion. They'd meet up with Aisu, and Usagi at the exit of Viridian Forest.

Now, that they had caught all the Pokémon they wanted Reina could use her Super Repel to keep the wild ones away while they slept. Reina happened to have a tent that she was willing to share with Ash once night fell. Ash did have his own sleeping bag, and she really had no problem with them sharing a sleeping space. In another part of the forest Usagi, and Aisu have been battling Bug Catchers, and they've also caught some new pokémon. Usagi managed to get a Kricketot from the swarm, Caterpie, Pidgey, and she also caught a Pikachu as well. Aisu caught a Caterpie, Weedle, and she also managed to find a Pinsir to boot. At the moment they were training their teams for Appeals Rounds. All the battles were helping them with battling though getting the moves beautiful, and powerful was going to be the trick.

Most gym battlers beat Coordinators because they sacrificed power for beauty. It had happened too many times over the years to be discounted. This was why they were working on the power, and beauty of their attacks first. The actual appeals they would train away from their friend so they could be surprised like everyone else.

Fuschia City:

Chromittia with her dark skin, and golden eyes along with her normal, and dark haired brown hair with twin buns on each side of her head sighs wearily. She had just gotten off the ferry from Cinnabar Island, she had found the gym, and challenged Blaine to earn her Volcano Badge. Her gray v-necked t-shirt with gold shorts, and black and gray sneakers looked fresh even if she didn't. Her stupid roommate for the trip had kept her up all night. She carried a Yellow Tote Bag that had Medicine, Berry, Item, Key Item, TM/HM, and Equipment pockets, this meant things like tents, all weather gear, stuff like that.

She would rest at the Pokémon Center then she would head to the Safari Zone so she could catch some more Pokémon for her team. She currently had Squirtle, Growlithe, Koffing, Vulpix, Ponyta, Rattata, Grimer, and Ditto. Since she didn't have any fishing rods she couldn't catch any water types off of Cinnabar Island's coast which disappointed her. Still the Safari Zone offered her the chance to catch some more pokémon. She knew she could find Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Tangela, Exeggcute, and Dratini. She's stunned when she's given a Good Rod, Super Rod, and Old Rod by a retired Fisherman but this meant that she could catch a Dratini!

Viridian Forest:

A week later the group has exited the Forest, Usagi's Caterpie had evolved into a Butterfree from all the intense training she gave her team. Aisu's Caterpie was now a Metapod. Ash's Rattata had evolved into Raticate as he had battled a lot of Ace Trainers that were passing through. Magikarp now knew Tackle on Ash's team, Pikachu had learned Iron Tail as had Raticate. Reina's Rattata had also evolved along with her Vesta learning Heat Wave. Ash, and Reina would rest for all of the next day, and then do Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide whom would face Brock first though Aisu, and Usagi were raring to sign up for the Kanto Contest Circuit.

The coordinators race ahead while the other pair take their time, Reina catching a female Nidoran just outside of Pewter City. They book a room for all of them once they reach the Pokémon Center, then the pair go to clean up. They'd do their laundry in the morning. Once clean they snag a meal and then change into their pj's before crashing out on one of the bed's Pikachu and Plague sleeping at the foot of the bed.

 **Ash's Pokémon** :

Pikachu- male

Magikarp-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-male

Shellder-female

Raticate-female

Spearow-male(at lab)

Sentret-female(at lab)

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pidgeotto-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Kricketot-male(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Spoink-male (at lab)

Carnivine-female(at lab)

 **Reina's Pokémon** :

Vesta- female Cyndaquil

Thrasher- female Magikarp

Striker- male Chinchou

Aquata- female Shellder

Arsenic- male Tentacool

Plague- male Raticate

Pokémon Egg

Apolla- female Hoothoot(at lab)

Viento- male Caterpie(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgey(at lab)

Jiminy- male(at lab)

Reianna- female(at lab)

Hime- Nidoran female

 **Aisu's Pokémon** :

Vanillite-female

Magikarp-male

Shellder-male

Tentacool-female

Chinchou-male

Metapod-male

Weedle-female(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Usagi's Pokémon** :

Purrloin-female

Illumise-female

Kricketot-male

Butterfree-female

Pidgey-male

Pikachu-female

 **Chromittia's Pokémon:**

Squirtle-male

Growlithe-female

Koffing-female

Vulpix-male

Ponyta-female

Rattata-male

Grimer-female(at Oak's Lab)

Ditto-genderless(at Oak's Lab)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pewter City:

When the new day dawns Reina was the first up, and she goes through her training exercises for her powers before getting in her half hour of meditation, then she gets dressed, and gathers up her laundry. She hated having to do laundry, but she had no choice if she wanted clean clothes to wear. She currently had on a red halter top, and orange denim shorts with red, and black sneakers on. She also carried her stuff in a red, and orange backpack similar to Ash's. She runs a brush through her ebony hair as she's waiting on her laundry, that was the good thing about towns and cities, you could do your laundry, and at Pokémon Centers that service was for free along with healing injured pokémon, and giving them check ups.

While she was waiting she looks through her supplies, and sighs, she'd need to buy some more Super Potions, Max Repels, and normal, and Great Balls as well. Some days it just didn't seem worth it to get out of bed, but she loved being a trainer even with having to manage her money like this. Maybe she'd challenge some trainers, and make some more money. She needed to stockpile it after all so she could get what she really needed though she did have some Nuggets she could sell to the local Mart, trainers got 5000 Poké Dollars for each one, and she had found several over the years, hoarding them for just such an occasion. She could sell one, and make back most of what she would spend on her supplies.

Once her laundry is done she places it back in her bag, and goes to get breakfast. There she joined Usagi and Aisu, the pair were chattering excitedly about their first contest, then they'd alternate contests just so they could both get the ribbons they needed. Reina stretches after she eats, " When Ash finally wakes up tell him I went shopping, and sightseeing, ok. "

Aisu nods, " Sure, we'll tell him, Usagi wants to battle him with her Butterfree anyhow. Butterfree doesn't have much battle experience, and she's using Purrloin as her contest partner here. "

Reina nods, and Plague follows her out, thankfully he was still small enough that he could travel with her through Pewter City. " That's a good looking Raticate you have there, young trainer. "

Viridian eyes narrow as she takes in the speaker, her sixth sense was screaming at her, this woman was dangerous. " Thank you, Plague and I, we worked long, and hard to get him trained up, and evolved. " Reina says.

" Mind if I hold him for a while? "

" Yes, I do mind. " Reina says politely, trying desperately not to cause a scene, she had to extricate herself somehow.

" Don't be silly, I won't hurt your Raticate. "

Reina recalls him to his ball, and the woman snarls at her and calls out an Arbok, and has him use Wrap. Reina was quick to somersault to her left, and she calls out Vesta, " Vesta, Flamewheel, let's go! "

Vesta's Flamewheel slams into Arbok, and the woman blinks, " Are you from Johto? "

" No, I just called Professor Elm because I knew how absent minded Professor Oak could be, and asked him to send over a Cyndaquil for me. Now, Vesta, Flamethrower! "

" Use Poison Sting, Arbok! "

Reina snarls as the two attacks cancel each other out, " Smokescreen, and then Foresight. Follow that up with another Flamewheel! "

The female Rocket curses at this, and then her Arbok faints. Reina reacts quickly, and calls out Striker, having him use Thunderwave to paralyze the Rocket, " Vesta, shoot a Flamethrower into the sky, we need a Jenny. "

Vesta does as ordered, and Pewter City's Officer Jenny arrives five minutes later with her partner Growlithe at her feet, Reina explains what happened and Jenny sighs, " Thank you, I've been trying to catch this one for two weeks now, yet she always managed to give me the slip. "

Reina shrugs at this, and Officer Jenny gives her a voucher for free nutrients Carbos, Protein, Zinc, Calcium, Iron all those good things, this way Reina could strengthen the weaker areas for her Pokémon. Reina thanks her for the reward, and continues on to the Mart where she stocks up on Balls and Max Repels, sells two nuggets, and grabs a book on evolution stones as well. Reina knew she needed to be ready for just about anything that could be thrown her way, and she was not going to take the easy way out, and not go to the gyms. Being a trainer meant travelling, and capturing new team members not just sitting on your ass, and learning in a classroom, even Gary understood that much for Arceus' sake.

While Reina is just relaxing Ash, and Usagi have just finished their battle, Ash's Shellder versus her Butterfree, Ash narrowly won, but it gave Butterfree battle experience which was crucial. " Can't say as I blame Reina for wanting to look around, this is the first time we've really left Pallet Town. Sure my mom would take us to Viridian City on occasion, and I got to go other places with my mom, but it's not the same as being a trainer. "

" If it were up to my parents I would have never left Virbank City. It was my grandmother whom gave me this opportunity, and I will never forget that. If I have my way I will not be going back to Unova until I'm eighteen. "

" How bad could it be anyhow, Usagi? " Aisu asks her.

" They never let me go on school field trips, never let me watch battles, or contests unless Grandma was around. Neither of them even like Pokémon. " Usagi states.

" Ouch, that would suck, how is it your grandmother can overrule them anyhow? " Ash asks her.

" She owns the home we live in, and threatened to kick them out. She's a Breeder that lives just outside of Striaton City. " Usagi states firmly.

" Is that how you got your Purrloin? " Ash asks her.

" It is, and my pokémon will be going to my grandma's place since she's a breeder, she has the space to care for all of them. " Usagi says softly, she was very grateful to her grandmother for giving her the opportunity to travel as a trainer. She had chosen Kanto for a reason after all. It got her far enough away from her parents that their influence couldn't reach her here. None of their friends could report to them about her, and that was the way she wanted it. She could finally be herself, and not be stifled by them, it was about damn time.

Porta Vista:

" Boss Lady Nastina, we've heard rumors that the Wind General is on her way here to investigate the situation. What if she finds out that we're building in the Tentacool's home? "

Nastina snorts, " Like hell some snot nosed brat is going to find that out. "

Pewter City:

Reina makes her way back to the Pokémon Center around lunch time, and joins her traveling companions, the four just sit, and get to know each other while eating, they had all of their pokémon out as well so they could eat. Ash was already planning on sending his Raticate back to Professor Oak's lab after his gym battle, he was going to use Raticate, and Shellder for this battle. It had been decided he would go first while Reina would battle the next day, or see if the leader had other pokémon he could use to battle her with. It might be worth it, she'd most likely use Arsenic, and maybe Plague, all depended on which pokémon were used against her. After the gym battle she would switch Plague for Viento, she could teach him Electroweb, and that would be very useful in Cerulean City.

The group of four head to the gym, and Ash challenges Brock, thankfully the gym trainers had the day off. This meant that Ash got to battle Brock immediately. Brock sends out Geodude first, and Ash sends out Raticate. She chitters out her challenge loud and proud, staring defiantly at Geodude. Brock blinks, why would he send out a Raticate, at least that was his thought until Raticate slammed Geodude with an Iron Tail, and followed that up with a Super Fang attack. Then Zen Headbutt, all before Brock could even get into the battle, and finishes up with a Swift attack as well. Ash was declared the victor of that one, and then Brock sends out Onix. Ash recalls Raticate, and sends out Tentacool to battle Onix.

Brock groans, the kid actually trained hard before challenging his gym, great. The ebony haired girl also looked like she had trained hard core as well. The gym did have other pokémon he could use, still he focused on battling Ash and his Tentacool, which was turning out to be really difficult. Brock had to use Rock Throw to block the water attacks, Brock had never thought watching all of Soledad's contests would actually come in handy. Usagi and Aisu were taking notes while Reina just watches closely, trying to learn Brock's battling style. Ash has Tentacool hide a Poison Sting attack inside Water Pulse attack. The Poison Sting manages to connect even if the Water Pulse missed.

Brock looks at Ash appraisingly, the kid was smart, he hid the one attack inside of another one, and now Onix was poisoned. Ash had also found TM 55 Scald which he had taught to Tentacool. He was just glad that Technical Machines could be reused, and that someone had dropped that particular TM in Viridian Forest. Ash has Tentacool use Scald, and Onix goes reeling, and before Brock could give him a Pecha Berry, or a Potion Ash orders a Water Pulse that slams home, and knocks out Onix. Forest declares Ash the winner, and Reina smiles as he receives his monetary award, Boulder Badge, and TM 39 Rock Tomb. Reina steps forward, " Are you still able to receive challengers, Brock? "

" I am. "

" Then I, Reina of Pallet Town, challenge you for the Boulder Badge. " Reina says.

Forest officiates this battle as well, and Brock uses a Rhyhorn for this first battle against Reina. Reina smirks, and calls out Plague for the first round. Brock's eyes narrow at this, that Raticate most likely also knew Iron Tail, he'd need to be careful. Brock quickly discovers that Reina has a completely different battling style to Ash, she got up in his face almost immediately, yet she also worked defense at the same time. No movement was wasted as she directed Plague in battle, and that Raticate was something else entirely. She, and Ash must have both trained hard before they came to challenge him. It made sense since they would know that Pewter City happened to be a Rock Type Gym.

Plague spins on his left forepaw to dodge another attack, and then pushes off of the ground, and then heads straight for Rhyhorn with a Zen Headbutt attack, and then nips back out of there. Brock was slightly impressed with Reina's battling ability since this was her first official gym battle. Reina lets her instincts take over, and Plague ends up in a double knockout with Rhyhorn. Reina recalls Plague, and thanks him for battling for her so passionately before her eyes narrow, thinking over her options for her second pokémon. Aquata, Striker, and Arsenic were all good choices. Electric attacks wouldn't help her out much in this instance so that took it down to Arsenic and Aquata. In the end she calls out Aquata, her Shellder.

Brock looks at his opponent appraisingly, it had been a long time since he'd been taken to a double knockout. He calls out Golem, and Reina immediately starts thinking at speeds most people would goggle at, " Aquata, use Frost Breath. " Reina had found the Technical Machine 79 containing Frost Breath hiding in some bushes in Viridian Forest, and had taught it to Aquata so far.

Brock curses as the hit lands, Golem did not happen to have Battle Armor or Shell Armor, plus Lucky Chant was not in effect, this meant that Frost Breath landed a critical hit. Brock was quick to use a Super Potion on Golem, but Aquata was already on the move, and uses Supersonic, and follows that up with Aurora Beam. Golem goes down hard from all those super effective moves. Ice type moves may not be as effective against rock as water type moves happened to be, but they were still damned effective. Brock awards her the Boulder Badge, and her dex calculates her winnings. Then he awards her with Technical Machine 37 containing Sandstorm. Reina immediately decides that if she ever catches a Sandshrew she was teaching him or her Sandstorm.

It was at that moment Brock's father Flint reveals himself, he had been selling rocks just outside of Viridian Forest, and said he would take over the responsibilities of the gym, and raising his younger children. Brock asks to travel with Ash, and group after making sure his father could handle his younger siblings. They agree, and then go to the Pokémon Center to get their pokémon treated. Ash sends his Raticate to Professor Oak's, and brings his Spoink on to his team. Reina sends Plague to the lab so she could train her Caterpie, Viento. Plague chitters in understanding, and Reina watches him go.

Reina knew she needed to train all of her Pokémon, she was keeping the ones she had until they evolved, or she needed to switch them out. Vermillion City had an electric type gym, and before that was Cerulean City with a Water Type gym. Striker would be useful at that gym. They'd be sticking around for the contest in Pewter City anyhow. Ash goes to get his laundry done while Usagi, and Aisu are separately working on their contest strategies. This leaves Reina to start training Viento on how to use Electroweb. Cerulean City was normally a three on three battle. Her other pokémon are working on their weaknesses though she was making use of the free nutrients thing she got from Jenny. It would help to strengthen their weak areas.

Reina knew she had to make damned sure she was ready for anything that would come her way. There was a feeling in the air that was screaming danger was coming, it wasn't immediate, but it was still there.

 **Ash's Pokémon** :

Pikachu- male

Magikarp-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-male

Shellder-female

Raticate-female(now at lab at end of chapter)

Spearow-male(at lab)

Sentret-female(at lab)

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pidgeotto-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Kricketot-male(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Spoink-male (at lab until end of chap, now with Ash)

Carnivine-female(at lab)

 **Reina's Pokémon** :

Vesta- female Cyndaquil

Thrasher- female Magikarp

Striker- male Chinchou

Aquata- female Shellder

Arsenic- male Tentacool

Plague- male Raticate(at lab as of end of chapter)

Pokémon Egg

Apolla- female Hoothoot(at lab)

Viento- male Caterpie(at lab, now with Reina as of end of chapter)

Gusty- female Pidgey(at lab)

Jiminy- male Kricketot(at lab)

Reianna- female Budew(at lab)

Hime- Nidoran female(at lab)

 **Aisu's Pokémon** :

Vanillite-female

Magikarp-male

Shellder-male

Tentacool-female

Chinchou-male

Metapod-male

Weedle-female(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Usagi's Pokémon** :

Purrloin-female

Illumise-female

Kricketot-male

Butterfree-female

Pidgey-male

Pikachu-female

 **Chromittia's Pokémon:**

Squirtle-male

Growlithe-female

Koffing-female

Vulpix-male

Ponyta-female

Rattata-male

Grimer-female(at Oak's Lab)

Ditto-genderless(at Oak's Lab)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

Pewter City:

When the next day dawns Ash could be found in a red t-shirt, black short sleeved jacket that he left open, black relaxed fit jeans, and red and black sneakers while Reina has on a red halter top, gray denim shorts, black zipped boots, and orange leggings. The pair had gotten up early to head out, and train for the Cerulean City Gym. This meant Pikachu, and Chinchou were really going to be put through their paces while Reina does the same with Viento, Striker, and Arsenic though she does have Thrasher working on Bounce if only to get Thrasher to evolve into Gyarados quicker. They had headed a fair way away from Pewter City to train hard core, not so far that they couldn't get back before nightfall however.

As they watch over their pokémon Ash props his chin on Reina's shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around her, " What are you going to do for Cerulean City anyhow, Reina? "

Reina leans back against him as she thinks about it, Cerulean City was typically three on three battles. Striker and Viento would definitely be used, as for the others she honestly had no idea. " I know I'll be using Striker and Viento other than that, no. "

Neither one of them really thought about how they acted around each other when it was just them. They were just that comfortable around one another that they automatically gravitated towards each other. " You could bring your Budew over as well. "

Reina thinks about it briefly before ultimately deciding against it, " If I train the ever loving hell out of Vesta to dodge water attacks I should be good. "

Vesta looks at her trainer, eyes widening as she realizes what had been said. " Aquata, Arsenic, Vesta is going to be working on her ability to dodge water attacks until it becomes instinctive, this means you can work on your aim, attacking power, and predicting your opponent's movements in battle to try, and get ahead of them. "

Both trainers watch as Vesta starts dodging like mad, and learns Protect in response to the water avoidance training. This also had the benefit of Aquata, and Arsenic learning Water Gun as well. As Vesta gets better at dodging Water attacks Aquata, and Arsenic get better at at using their attacks, predicting enemy moves, and the power they put behind their attacks. Spoink was working Iron Tail, and Shock Wave at the moment since Shock Wave happened to be an electric type move. Ash had been rather stunned that Spoink could learn that through tutoring though he wasn't complaining. It meant he had his third for facing down the Cerulean City Gym.

Reina calls a halt to Vesta's water evasion training to allow all three to rest even as Viento is put through his paces. Bug Types always levelled up quickly at first, the quicker she got Viento to be a bad ass the better. She so couldn't wait to chain any wind attacks with Stun Spore which was quite combustible. She would pwn Surge when she got there, no two ways about it, even if she ended up facing him second. " Ash, I'd have Pikachu focus on speed since Surge's Raichu is built for power. "

Ash tightens his hold on her slightly, " You are a troll in disguise, aren't you? "

Reina snickers, okay, so she did want to see the look on Surge's face when a Pikachu kicked his Raichu's ass. " What if I am? "

" That just makes you even more appealing. "

The raven haired girl looks at him startled, causing Ash to snicker, " I may act like an idiot, and completely unaware of the opposite gender, but nothing could be further from the truth. I just can't make any overt moves until we hit our teens. "

Reina smirks, " You've been trolling Gary for years, haven't you? "

The grin Ash gave her was one that would have any troll salivating, if not for the fact that Ash had promised Delia he wouldn't get intimate with anyone until he was at least thirteen Reina would already be jumping him. " The instant you turn thirteen I am so jumping you. "

" Until then we can always troll the hell out of everyone we meet. " Ash says.

Reina cackles softly at this statement, " How will we troll the Cerulean City Sisters then? The youngest is the only decent one of the lot so Violet, Lily, and Daisy need to be reminded of their duty as gym leaders. "

Throughout all of Kanto arrogant bastards, annoying bitches, and criminals all shudder. Something very bad had just happened, for them anyhow. However, one individual starts cackling as they recognize the feeling in the air all too well. Unmitigated Chaos, though not even they could figure where the hell it was originating from in Kanto. Elite Four Agatha would be very surprised to find out that Red's son, and Blaine's granddaughter as well as Silver's daughter was the cause.

Pallet Town:

Professor Samuel Oak shudders violently, this feeling only happened when his rival Agatha was up to no good, or amused by something. Nothing could could come from either of those scenarios so he makes arrangements to visit Professor Sycamore in the Kalos region. He was getting the hell out of dodge while he could. Crystal could handle running the lab until the feeling of Doom passed by.

Crystal stares after her boss as he has his Alakazam teleport him off to visit Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City. The Catcher groans, but sets to work keeping the lab running, looking after the pokémon at the ranch, that sort of thing. She just shrugged off the feeling in the air since she had been enabling Red to troll Blue for years now. Red may have earned the title of the Battler, but he also happened to be an unrepentant troll. The lab assistant just sets to work though she does wonder when Silver will show himself to his daughter. The Exchanger even having a child was a big deal. If Giovanni found out then Reina would be in a lot of danger.

Fuchsia City:

Chromittia steels herself, and enters the Kanto Safari Zone, she beelines it for a patch of water, and uses her Good Rod, she wanted a Dratini dammit. She does manage to catch a Tangela, Tauros, Scyther, Kangaskhan, and finally her Dratini upon which she decides to start walking to see if she could find anymore pokémon she wanted. She also ends up catching a female Venonat, an Exeggcute, male Nidoran, male Paras, male Psyduck, and female Poliwag before she ran out of time. Once that was done she sets to work training to face Janine, whom like her father specialized in poison type pokémon. Ponyta, and Koffing would really be put through their paces though she did need to figure whom her third was going to be.

She was curious as to how Ash, and the others were doing until she runs into Gary Oak. She glares at him as he doesn't even apologize for knocking her over as he walks past. Immediately his mother and older sister come to mind, " Sorry, Chromittia. "

" You do realize if you hadn't apologized I would have called your older sister, Aisu, and your mother, right? " Chromittia asks him.

This causes the son of Blue to blanche, " There's no need for that, Chromittia. I'll even help you train for the Fuchsia Gym. "

" You just want me to tell Aisu that you were nice and helpful. The only one whom doesn't know about your crush on her is Aisu herself. Ash is in charge of the betting rings about you two while I'm in charge of the ones about Ash and Reina. " Chromittia states.

" What are the odds, what are the stakes, and what are the scenarios? " Gary asks immediately, Gary was the only one in all of Pallet Town that knew Ash was only waiting until he hit thirteen to claim Reina. Hell, his mom made him promise to not do anything intimate with anyone until he was thirteen. Gary knew damn well odds were pretty even on one, or the other jumping each other.

Once he hears everything he smirks, " Thousand on Reina jumping Ash the instant he turns thirteen. "

Chromittia works out the odds on that and accepts the money, " Ten to one odds on that scenario. "

Gary snorts internally, he knew Reina, he also knew that Ash had been the one trolling him, if he let Reina even see a glimpse of his trolling side then she would jump him the very instant he turned thirteen, only taking enough time to drag him off to somewhere that they wouldn't have an audience. Reina also happened to be a troll, and he'd seen how she reacted to some of the pranks that Ash had pulled on him. Yeah, he was so winning this bet though he would have to ask Ash what the odds were on him, and Aisu before he did something to rig it. Gary always rigged the bets since Ash always held them. No one in Pallet Town had figured that little fact out yet either. As he helps Chromittia train he makes a mental note to get word to Ash.

Vermillion City:

Skye Windheart runs a hand through her snow white hair while her ice blue eyes take in everything around her. She was taking the moment to restock on supplies, get her team healed up, and then she would be heading to Porta Vista to lay a smack down on Nastina. She had on a white t-shirt, light blue jacket, silver cargo shorts, light blue and white sneakers, and a light blue hat with Skitty ears on top of it. She was wearing light blue leggings, all of which went with her peach skin tone, and her lithe and lean figure. Glaceon, Kazeha, her Ponyta with blue flames for a mane and tail, her Pidgeotto, and her Jynx.

She was so going to use that damned bitch as her own personal punting toy until she got tired of it. Maybe she'd take the time to call her big brother Tracey Sketchit too. Something to think on anyhow Then there was the fact that she needed to get ahold of Arceus, and discuss how she was going to help the Chosen One, and his Flame Princess. Like hell she didn't recognize Sailor Scorch when she saw her, even from afar. Though she was surprised to see that Scorch was now the primary senshi for Mars.

Just outside Pewter City:

Ash reluctantly lets Reina go, because he was pretty damn sure she meant what she said about jumping him the instant he turned thirteen. The nearly eleven year old knows he only has a little over two years to wait before he will get one damned good birthday present. They keep their pokémon on task even as they work on their own personal fitness as well. Usagi, and Aisu would still be working on their contest moves while Brock had volunteered to help out at the Pewter City Contest so he was busy with that while also making sure his Dad was managing alone okay. They'd used the phones at the Center to send Reina messages about what they were up to.

Reina tracks down their lunch, since she was better at living off the land than the rest of the Pallet Town natives save for maybe Chromittia. As they eat the pair lament their age since Delia had gotten her son to promise no adult stuff until he was thirteen at the very least. Of course, as a pair of trolls they were already working to find a way around that restriction. Still, they also had trolling plans to make, so many arrogant asses to prank, and so little time. They would start researching their targets so they would know what they needed to do in order to troll the unholy hell out of them.

Hall of Origins:

Arceus starts banging his head on a column close by, wondering why the hell Ash just had to get his father's trolling genes. An unrepentant troll as the Chosen One. Then again that might actually work to curb some of the arrogant morons out there. Things weren't nearly as bad when Agatha was still capable of trolling the unholy hell out of idiots that deserved it. " Lord Arceus, what's wrong? " Cresselia asks him.

" The Chosen inherited Red's trolling genes. "

Darkrai cackles at this, " That's what happens when someone has to try, and temper the arrogance in the Oak line. "

Arceus and Cresselia wince, admitting that Darkrai had a point, Red had been the one to beat the arrogance out of Blue after all. Probably didn't hurt that he had no problem bringing up embarrassing tales from Blue's childhood to their fellow Dexholders. Yellow had been grievously injured at the time Ash had been conceived. Red had stuck around until Ash was six though he did make sure to send letters, and presents to his son. Red was finally courting Yellow to which every Dex Holder had thrown their hands up in exasperation while declaring 'It's about time'. Even Arceus had to admit that it had taken far too long for Red to see what was in front of him, and make a damned move. Not even Ash would be surprised if he ended up with paternal half siblings at some point in the future since his parents had been quite young when they'd had him after all.

Viridian City:

Giovanni goes over the video of the three children whom had defended the Viridian City Center from Jessie, James, and Meowth. The raven haired girl reminded him of someone, it was the shape of her eyes that finally clued him in. He chuckles sinisterly, so his son had a daughter did he? Must have kept his distance as well to keep him from finding the girl as well. The boy also reminded him of someone. It wasn't until he sees the Pikachu on his shoulder that he realizes who. That bastard, _Red_ , sired a child. Knowing Red he would be close by his son too, which meant Giovanni wouldn't be able to get anywhere near his granddaughter. If _Red's_ son was anything like his father then he would fight tooth, and nail to protect those that were precious to him. Case in point, how _Red_ reacted whenever Yellow was threatened.

 **Ash's Pokémon** :

Pikachu- male

Magikarp-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-male

Shellder-female

Raticate-female(at lab)

Spearow-male(at lab)

Sentret-female(at lab)

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pidgeotto-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Kricketot-male(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Spoink-male

Carnivine-female(at lab)

 **Reina's Pokémon** :

Vesta- female Cyndaquil

Thrasher- female Magikarp

Striker- male Chinchou

Aquata- female Shellder

Arsenic- male Tentacool

Plague- male Raticate(at lab)

Pokémon Egg

Apolla- female Hoothoot(at lab)

Viento- male Caterpie

Gusty- female Pidgey(at lab)

Jiminy- male Kricketot(at lab)

Reianna- female Budew(at lab)

Hime- Nidoran female(at lab)

 **Aisu's Pokémon** :

Vanillite-female

Magikarp-male

Shellder-male

Tentacool-female

Chinchou-male

Metapod-male

Weedle-female(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Usagi's Pokémon** :

Purrloin-female

Illumise-female

Kricketot-male

Butterfree-female

Pidgey-male

Pikachu-female

 **Chromittia's Pokémon:**

Squirtle-male

Growlithe-female

Koffing-female

Vulpix-male

Ponyta-female

Rattata-male

Grimer-female(at Oak's Lab)

Ditto-genderless(at Oak's Lab)

Tangela- male(at lab)

Tauros- male(at lab)

Scyther-male(at lab)

Kangaskhan-female(at lab)

Venonat-female(at lab)

Psyduck-male(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Paras-male(at lab)

Exeggcute-female(at lab)

Poliwag-female(at lab)

 **Gary Oak:**

Squirtle- male

Nidoran- male

Nidoran- female

Geodude- male

Doduo- female

 **Skye Windheart:**

Glaceon- male

Kazeha- female shiny Ponyta

Pidgeotto- female

Jynx- female

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon. I also do not own Skye Windheart. I am borrowing her with permission from moonrose221.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

Fuchsia City:

Gary groans as he wakes up, battling with Chromittia along with helping her train was not good for his health. Though it was helping his team out too. He hadn't originally been planning to face Janine, but what the hell, you only needed eight badges to qualify, nothing said you couldn't get all fifteen for Kanto after all. It would be good practice for him anyhow, that and pad his trainer's account a little more. There was a reason why he got into pick-up battles all the time. The son of Blue gets up, and slips on a purple t-shirt, black jeans, red tennis shoes, and his yellow and green yin-yang pendant. After that his black satchel, and pokéball belt went on. He leaves a note for Chromittia since they were sharing a room before heading out to do some more training though when he ran into a Jynx he catches it and sighs, he really did have it bad for Aisu.

He rolls his shoulders, and continues to train his pokémon, in particular his male and female Nidoran since Janine specialized in poison types. He also stocked up on Pecha Berries, and Antidotes, he was not an idiot after all. Sure he may actually do better learning in a classroom unlike Ash and Reina, but he did happen to have some Arceus sent common sense. He did start making plans to be in Cerulean City in time for the contest there to hopefully see Aisu perform. He would give Jynx to her in person though he would try, and find a contest spectacular move for Jynx to learn.

Pewter City:

Ash yawns as he stretches after disentangling himself from Reina without waking her up. Usagi and Aisu had no problems with the pair snuggling up together to sleep. Pikachu was still nestled at the foot of the bed, Ash motions for his electric mouse to stay with Reina, he could call out one of the others if he needed to be defended. Like Chinchou or Shellder. Hell even Spoink since the psychic type had been trained into the ground the previous day. Ash was not without his defenses. Pikachu understood that Ash wanted to keep his future mate, to put it into pokémon terms, safe. Today Ash was wearing a blue t-shirt, short sleeved gray jacket, black cargo pants, his green backpack, and his belt containing his team. Reina would have Pikachu with her so she'd be able to find him easily enough.

The contest wasn't until three days later so he was going to take advantage of the fact that he could train his pokémon all out for the next few days. Unlike most new trainers he knew damned well that he needed to actually put in the time to get his badges, achieve his dream. Ash pauses as a feeling of foreboding washes over him. His eyes narrow, someone was after _his Reina_. No way in Death's eventual embrace was he going to allow anyone to get near Reina. Anyone whom tried to hurt her, or take her from him would be curb stomped, hard, and unrelentingly until he got tired of them. One thing you could say about Ash and his father, they happened to be possessive bastards that would kill to keep what was theirs safe.

If Ash were to find out that the threat to Reina was her own paternal grandfather he'd likely call his father in, and have Red troll the unholy hell out of the bastard. As it was, Ash didn't have this key piece of information, only that there was a threat to _his Reina_ out there, somewhere. Spoink, Chinchou, Shellder, and Magikarp were especially put through their paces in training. Magikarp was just told to work on Bounce since that one would damage her if she missed her target. The longer and harder she trained, the more she would level up, and would finally learn Tackle, at level fifteen. While he's putting his team through the wringer Ash is also training himself as well. His team was grateful to see that he was training with them.

Back at the Pokémon Center Reina is just waking up. She yawns as she stretches before she spies Pikachu at the foot of the bed. She grabs what she needed to get ready for the day, then she'd grab Pikachu and some breakfast before going after Ash. Besides, even if she was going to be a Fire Type master she still needed to prove she could handle other types as well. Gyarados could learn fire type moves, her Plague had inherited Flame Wheel, so all told she was going to have a lot of fun gaining her reputation. She also fully planned to take over the Cinnabar Island Gym as well, from her grandfather.

It's as she, and Pikachu are heading towards Ash that her egg case starts beeping to let her know her egg is about to hatch. She pulls the case out of her backpack before removing the top of it. Her eyes widen when she sees what hatches out of her egg. A small bird pokémon with a reddish orange head, with a yellow triangular mark on the back of each eye, the wings and body are gray in color with the wings tipped in white, a long black tail with a white V shaped marking near the tip, the tail ends in two points, and has two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the feathered end of an arrow. The beak, eyes, and legs are black with the legs being thin and spindly. Two toes are facing forward while one faces backwards for each foot. Reina didn't need her Pokédex to tell her what pokémon had hatched out of her egg, she'd gotten a Fletchling. Fletchling imprints upon her even as she picks her new baby up, though she does use the ball on the top of the Egg Case to catch her new baby before letting Fletchling back out. She places her egg case back in her backpack before heading to the Mart.

" How can I help you today, Miss? " one of the Mart workers asks her.

" I need food for a baby Fletchling as this little one just hatched. " Reina says.

The Mart worker nods, and goes to get the food she needed. It was then that Reina takes the time to call up the information on her newest team member, " Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory. This Fletchling is female, and has the ability Big Pecks. " Reina hits a few buttons and the dex continues on, " Big Pecks prevents the defense stat from being lowered with the exception of self-induced reductions. However, the stat can be changed by Guard Swap, Heart Swap, or Guard Split. This ability can be ignored with Mold Breaker, Teravolt, and Turboblaze. "

Reina frowns thoughtfully before hitting a few more buttons, " This Fletchling currently knows the moves of Tackle and Growl with the egg move of Quick Guard which is currently locked. "

" Well, Taiyo, welcome to the team. You can work on your endurance and speed at first. Until you grow up some more I won't put you in battle. "

The Mart worker returns just then with what she needed to take care of her new Fletchling, she pays for the baby Fletchling food, and a can of Electric type treats since Pikachu was with her. She feeds Taiyo while giving Pikachu a treat before resuming her trek to Ash. She frowns at the feeling of someone, or something watching her. What had she done to warrant this kind of attention? The only thing that really stuck out was defending the Viridian City Pokémon Center from Team Rocket. Why would any of them be interested in her? She'd know why if she were to know whom her father happened to be. She didn't have this pertinent information currently, which meant she had no idea the leader of Team Rocket happened to be her paternal grandfather.

Taiyo chirps as she rides on her mama's shoulders while Pikachu rides on the opposite shoulder. Taiyo knew she'd be working on her flying speed, and endurance once they got to their destination. Reina smiles when she finally finds Ash, Pikachu jumps down off of her shoulder, and races over to this trainer. Ash blinks when he sees Taiyo, and then understanding comes into his eyes, " Your egg hatched. "

" Yep, Fletchling is a Kalos native. I named her Taiyo. " Reina says, and then she calls out the rest of her pokémon. Vesta is once again put to work dodging water attacks while Aquata, and Striker work on their ability to hit their target by predicting where they'd be next. Viento works with Thrasher in order to evolve. He was almost ready to evolve into Metapod, then he could go up to Butterfree. Pikachu let Viento use Electroweb on him since that would hurt Thrasher, other than that Viento would be sparring with Thrasher until he evolved fully. Viento understood why he was being trained hardcore. His trainer wanted to get him up to badass levels quicker.

Ash smirks before sparring with Reina. The female Pallet Town Native immediately spins on her heel, and delivers a palm strike to Ash's chest while also avoiding his strike, " Ash, when will you learn that my instincts are top notch? "

Ash just goes after her again while Reina constantly avoids his hits, and nails him in his weak points, letting him know where he needed to work on his guard some more. There was a reason why he liked sparring with Reina, she didn't hold back on him. She honestly helped him to get better. They knew what they were going to do to the Sensational Sisters, they had even informed the youngest one what they planned to do. As they were sparring Misty was on her way back to Cerulean City, if only to watch her sisters get pwned so badly they'd have to start training seriously again to make up for the embarrassment they would face. This meant that Ash and Reina had changed their strategy for the Kanto Water Gym. They were going to use pokémon that had a disadvantage against water types. This meant Vesta and some others were going to get their time to shine.

If Ash could find a Sandshrew some time soon that he could train up, he would. Reina might actually be able to get her Taiyo sufficiently leveled up to pwn the Cerulean Gym. Ash would call for his Numel soon enough since Fire Types were at a distinct disadvantage to Water Types. Reina only had two fire types with her currently, since Pewter Gym was easier to handle with Water Types. It was time to let her Fire Types shine, maybe even catch a pokémon she could trade for another fire type. Hmm, she did want a Ponyta, Vulpix, Growlithe, and most especially a Charmander. Ash decides to switch his Magikarp onto his inactive status while calling Numel onto his active team. With that the training really took off, Viento evolves all the way up to Butterfree within two hours of hard training, Thrasher learned Tackle, Vesta learned Flame Burst while Numel learns Ember, Focus Energy, and Magnitude during the next two hours having already known Growl and Tackle.

Spoink for some reason knew Splash from the very beginning, during yesterday's training he had learned Psywave and Odor Sleuth. Today he gained Psybeam, Psych Up, and Confuse Ray. Pikachu now had Electro Ball, Thunderwave, and Feint in his arsenal along with Iron Tail, Electroweb, Shock Wave, and Focus Punch. Never knew when being able to pull out a fighting type move might come in handy. Ash had also found Technical Machine 28 Dig, and Technical Machine 57 Charge Beam, that he taught to Pikachu. Now that Viento had fully evolved Pikachu could work on mastering Charge Beam. Ash was not going to half ass the training of his pokémon, he would make sure they mastered all of their moves, especially ones they learned from Technical Machines.

While the pair of gym challenger trainers are training their pokémon hardcore Aisu, and Usagi are working hard for their contest debut, getting into pick up battles, and working on their combinations along with making sure they went for beauty and power. They would not be like other Coordinators, they would not sacrifice power for beauty. There was a reason why Coordinators generally lost in a fight between them, and those that challenged the gyms. Gym challengers went for power, and they trained a lot longer, and harder as well.

Reina only noticed their watchers at the last second, she shoves Ash aside as several different attacks blast through where they had been. Before them was Annie and Oakley, two members of Team Rocket. They focus entirely on Reina, making the raven haired girl frown, she recalls Taiyo and Thrasher, her eyes narrowing as Vesta uses Protect to stop the next round of attacks. " Our boss wants to meet with you, Reina of Pallet Town. "

An Electro Ball slams into the Espeon that appeared to be in control of woman with her blonde hair wrapped up into spiralled pigtails. The silver haired one had an Ariados, and Vileplume. Vesta goes straight after Vileplume while Viento handles Ariados. Annie and Oakley are hard pressed to keep up with how fast Ash and Reina were giving their pokémon commands. Like hell they were going to go down easily. Arsenic hits the two women with Poison Sting easily enough while Viento takes the time to wrap them up in String Shot before slamming an Energy Ball into Ariados. Reina had found TM 53 Energy Ball in Viridian Forest, she had taught it to Viento just as soon as he evolved into Butterfree. She may have also taught him Shadow Ball which happened to be TM 30, found that one in Pallet Town two years ago. Any items that she, or Aisu found they kept since Technical Machines cost a shit ton of money.

Once they have the situation contained, Jenny called, the appropriate paperwork filled out Reina calls her mother on her PokéGear. The daughter of Blaine winces when her daughter point blank asks her why the hell the leader of Team fucking Rocket was interested in her. Finding out that she happened to be the daughter of Silver whom is the son of the current leader of Team Rocket was a little startling. After ending her conversation with her mother Reina starts swearing in Martian, she didn't even realize she had slipped into her mother tongue from her last life with how pissed off she happened to be. Ash just listens to her rant, in a language that he had never even heard in his entire life, even in passing.

When Reina finally calms down she blinks before cursing herself an idiot, " I'll explain when we're older, okay. "

Ash shrugs, and blinks when he gets a call from Gary, until Gary tells him he found out about the betting ring. Ash snickers as he tells Gary all of the bets and odds, Gary always rigged the bets that were about him. Once Gary has the information he states he'll call back after he figured out how to screw everyone over properly. Reina was the only other one in Pallet Town that knew about Gary's habit of rigging the bets that were about him. The duo are surprised when Aisu approaches them until she hides behind Ash. Ash rolls his eyes at the fact he was used as boy deterrent by Reina and Aisu.

Reina steps forward to face the red headed trainer that had come after Aisu, " I really don't like pushy idiots that go after one of my very few female friends. I'm Reina from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle. "

" Raymond of Cinnabar Island. "

Ash smirks, this was going to be good, " This is a one on one battle between Raymond of Cinnabar Island, and the challenger Reina of Pallet Town. Battle begin! " Ash says, he didn't mind being the judge for this idiot getting schooled. The fact that he used a Koffing just told Ash how much fun Reina was going to have curb stomping this buffoon.

" Vesta, let's get this party started. " Reina calls out.

Vesta leaps up and over her trainer, somersaulting twice before landing on her feet. Raymond didn't look nearly as confident now, Reina smiles sweetly, " Koffing, Tackle. "

" Vesta, spin while using Ember! "

Koffing ends up getting burned while Vesta took no damage, " Now use Heat Wave! " Reina calls out.

" Koffing, no! " Raymond calls out as his pokémon is forced to Self-destruct, making Reina the victor.

" Did I forget to mention that my maternal grandfather is Blaine? " Reina asks as their Dexes calculate her winnings, and his losings.

Raymond blinks, and then pales, " You've got to be kidding me, what are the odds I'd end up facing his granddaughter just outside of Pewter City? "

" I am hoping to take over grandpa's gym at some point, hopefully after Ash achieves Master status. " Reina states.

" You looking for any pokémon in particular? " Raymond asks her.

" Vulpix, Charmander, or Magmar, I'll probably get an egg from grandpa that will hatch into a Magby though. "

" I'd really like a Cyndaquil, how about you breed her when I manage to track down either a Vulpix or Charmander? "

The pair exchange numbers with that agreement, Vesta wouldn't mind giving up one of her eggs, and Reina really wanted a Vulpix or Charmander. Aisu sighs in relief, " I don't have any fire types, and I really didn't want my Vanillite getting flambéd. "

" Makes sense, Aisu, want some help coming up with Appeals Round moves? " Ash asks her, he preferred battling, but fought like a Coordinator.

Aisu's head whips around to look at him so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, " I would most definitely appreciate any help you would like to give me, Ash. "

Reina snickers at this, " Ash, why don't you just do both? "

Ash pouts, " Not until Hoenn, Reina. "

Reina smirks just then, understanding what his plan was then. He would be a rookie that would so pwn the more experienced Coordinators because he thought outside the box when it came to gym battles. " Aisu, when we get to Hoenn, say nothing about how Ash helps you come up with your Appeals performances. "

Aisu grins, " If it means pwning those overconfident posers I'm all for it, Reina. "

In Hoenn Coordinators everywhere pray to Arceus as they feel a sense of foreboding coming their way, when they didn't know, but it was coming.

 **Ash's Pokémon** :

Pikachu- male

Magikarp-female

Tentacool-male(inactive status)

Chinchou-male

Shellder-female

Raticate-female(at lab)

Spearow-male(at lab)

Sentret-female(at lab)

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pidgeotto-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Kricketot-male(at lab)

Numel-female

Spoink-male

Carnivine-female(at lab)

 **Reina's Pokémon** :

Vesta- female Cyndaquil

Thrasher- female Magikarp

Striker- male Chinchou

Aquata- female Shellder

Arsenic- male Tentacool

Plague- male Raticate(at lab)

Taiyo- female Fletchling(hatched from egg)

Apolla- female Hoothoot(at lab)

Viento- male Butterfree

Gusty- female Pidgey(at lab)

Jiminy- male Kricketot(at lab)

Reianna- female Budew(at lab)

Hime- Nidoran female(at lab)

 **Aisu's Pokémon** :

Vanillite-female

Magikarp-male

Shellder-male

Tentacool-female

Chinchou-male

Metapod-male

Weedle-female(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Usagi's Pokémon** :

Purrloin-female

Illumise-female

Kricketot-male

Butterfree-female

Pidgey-male

Pikachu-female

 **Chromittia's Pokémon:**

Squirtle-male

Growlithe-female

Koffing-female

Vulpix-male

Ponyta-female

Rattata-male

Grimer-female(at Oak's Lab)

Ditto-genderless(at Oak's Lab)

Tangela- male(at lab)

Tauros- male(at lab)

Scyther-male(at lab)

Kangaskhan-female(at lab)

Venonat-female(at lab)

Psyduck-male(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Paras-male(at lab)

Exeggcute-female(at lab)

Poliwag-female(at lab)

 **Gary Oak:**

Squirtle- male

Nidoran- male

Nidoran- female

Geodude- male

Doduo- female

 **Skye Windheart:**

Glaceon- male

Kazeha- female shiny Ponyta

Pidgeotto- female

Jynx- female

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon. I also do not own Skye Windheart. I am borrowing her with permission from moonrose221.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

Fuschia City:

Gary Oak can feel himself stiffening as he listens to the trainer across from him talk. Dear Arceus, is this what Ash, and the others all heard when he started letting his ego do the talking? If so, then he resolved to try, and do better with that. This bastard was fucking annoying with how he just kept going on, and on about himself, and how great of a trainer he happened to be. Pest was from Mulberry City too, the home of the Flying Type Kanto Gym. The son of Blue Oak silently apologizes to everyone that had been in his class, before he smirks in classic arrogant Oak fashion, " Hey, pal, why don't you put your money where your mouth is? "

" Who the hell are you? "

" Gary Oak, from Pallet Town, son of the current Kanto/Johto champion. " Gary says, you could feel the smugness oozing out of his very pores. Chromittia is already broadcasting this to the rest of their Pallet Town brethren.

Lass Alice, one of the trainers at the Fuchsia City Gym steps forward, " I, Ivo of Mulberry City, do hereby challenge Gary Oak to a one on one pokémon battle. "

" I accept. " Gary says calmly, still oozing smugness. He was so going to put that bastard in his place, and he already knew Ash had hurried to get the betting ring set up, and established. Ash would give him a third of Reina's bet, just like Ash would get a third of that bet as well.

" This is a one on one battle between Gary Oak of Pallet Town, and the challenger, Ivo, of Mulberry City. Battle begin! " Lass Alice says.

Ivo sends out Spearow, and Gary has to cackle at this. He was so going to enjoy this, no two ways about it. Especially since just before heading to bed the night before he had caught a Spearow just outside the Fuchsia City entrance to Cycling Road. He had checked the moveset for his new Spearow, and thankfully he had enough badges for the fellow to listen to him as well. The Cascade Badge allowed for up to level thirty to obey him, and the Rainbow Badge allowed up to level fifty to obey. Since he was traveling by car he got to gyms quicker. " Spearow, let's do this, and show this upstart what we're made of. That, and Ash will never let me live it down if someone actually out arrogants me, dammit! "

" Who's Ash? " Ivo asks.

" Red's son. "

Those two words cause everyone save for Gary, and Chromittia to freeze in shock, the Pallet Town natives roll their eyes, " Why is it Uncle Red having a kid gets that reaction, and my dad having a son barely warrants any kind of reaction? " Gary asks Chromittia.

" Hell if I know, Gary. Then again we also know Blaine's granddaughter too. " Chromittia says, shrugging.

Ivo orders his Spearow to use Peck, and Gary rolls his eyes, " Use Pursuit Ace. "

The combination of Pursuit, and Aerial Ace slams into the opposing Spearow, and Ivo snarls angrily, " Echoed Voice! "

Gary's viridian eyes narrow, oh, this poser was not going to try this. Chromittia would razz him endlessly if he let this idiot pull this off. " Protect, and follow that up Assurance! "

Ivo smirks, " Echoed Voice! "

" Quick Attack, and put that speed into a Peck attack! " Gary counter orders, he was not going to lose to this bastard.

Ivo's Spearow shakes off the hit, and Gary frowns briefly, before smirking. This is a smirk that has Reina whack him upside the head whenever she's there in person to see it. He knew damned well she'd smack him upside the head just as soon as he ran into her, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. This _pest_ seemed to think he was going to beat him. Not. Going. To. Happen. " Echoed Voice! "

" Quick Ace! "

The combination of Aerial Ace, and Quick Attack slams into the opposing Spearow, and Gary doesn't waste any time, " Pursuit! Then follow that up with another Quick Peck! "

Ivo curses quietly as his Spearow struggles to stay airborne, and he uses a Super Potion on his pokémon. Gary's viridian eyes look unholy in that moment. This was a look his father Blue well recognized. It was the look Gary's mother Green got in her eyes whenever someone well, and truly pissed her off. The poor sap had no idea what he was in for, there was no way to tell a male Spearow from a female Spearow either, which really sucked right now. " Thief! Pursuit! Assurance! Quick Ace! Quick Peck! " Gary calls out in rapid succession.

His Spearow is up for the rapid fire orders, and carries them out so promptly that Ivo's poor Spearow has no time to react, and permanently gets the Wacan Berry he, or she was holding stolen as well. Gary rolls his shoulders, and Chromittia backs away from him. That idiot just had to piss off Green's son? Most people forgot that Blue had in fact married Green. Their daughter Daisy was in the Sinnoh region to compete in the Grand Festival there, and she wanted to evolve her Eevee into Glaceon at Snowpoint City. Daisy may look like her mother with her father's hair color, but personality wise she was more like Blue. Gary, while he had the Oak arrogance in abundance was very much his mother's son, it just took a lot to actually piss him off to the point he decided to make your life hell for the hell of it.

" Ivo, you got a last name? "

The crowd shivers at Gary's tone, " Ivo Nik of Mulberry City, why? "

Chromittia winces, but she would not warn this fool that he was playing with a mama Tyranitar when it came to defending her young in terms of Gary's wrath. Every Pallet Town native watching the battle flinches as one, well, except for Ash, and Reina, they couldn't wait for Gary's vicious trolling side he inherited from Green to kick in. They were probably the only other inhabitants of Pallet Town the always looked forward to Gary's Inner Green, as it was called, coming out, other than Green. It generally meant _painful, abject, humiliation_ was coming some poor, unfortunate sap's way. In this case, the bastard needed to be taken down a few pegs anyhow, but, no one in Pallet Town, would envy him. Ash, Reina, and Green would sit back, and enjoy the show, but no one would envy the idiot.

" Oh, no special reason. " Gary says pleasantly.

Chromittia sighs, she really wished Gary would stop playing with him already. Gary's viridian eyes meet her golden ones, and he smirks wickedly. Chromittia can barely stop herself from laughing, Ivo Nik would be going down in short order, " Frustration! " This move was always so much more effective when you didn't have a strong bond with your pokémon.

" Ivo's Spearow is unable to battle, the winner is Gary Oak from Pallet Town. "

Gary smirks wickedly, the poor fool had no idea the _absolute hell_ that was about to come his way. Oh, he was so going to enjoy _trolling him_. Chromittia sighs again, wearily this time, why was Aisu the only sane one other than her?

Pewter City Outskirts:

Ash, and Reina both cackle happily at how Gary had schooled the arrogant little upstart. Yes, Gary was an arrogant pain in the ass, but he had the knowledge, and skill to back it up, unlike that punk. All Oaks were the same way too, they needed someone to temper that arrogance, and it seemed Red's line was chosen for that particular job, annoyingly enough. Ash did take great pleasure in getting his best friend/rivals ego back in check though. Aisu was training with them so she could pick Ash's brain for her contests.

Vesta, and Pikachu both perk up, and Pikachu unleashes Thunderbolt upon the idiots trying to sneak up on Reina. Reina spins on her heel, and palms one of her poké balls all in one move, calling out Aquata, her Shellder. " Boss wants you, Girlie. " a Rocket Grunt says.

" Screw this, Ash, could you please call your dad? " Reina asks, even as Aisu calls out her Tentacool, no way was she allowing Team Rocket to see her Vanillite.

" Give me your PokéGear, Reina, please? " Ash asks, even as he calls out Numel.

He texts his dad, just so he could see the looks on those idiots faces when he flew in on the back of Aero. Aero was actually damned fast too, and he knew his dad was never too far away from him right now. A Hyper Beam slams into the idiots Arbok that were out. The Grunts trace the Hyper Beam back to its source, and they pale, even as Red drops down to the ground from the back of Aero, " Do you have my father's contact information, Red? " Reina asks sweetly, so sweetly, that where he was Silver shudders.

Red smirks, " Let me deal with these idiots first, then I'll help you contact The Exchanger, that sound alright to you, Reina? "

" Rocket Grunt pwnage, only always. " Reina states.

" Pika, Thunder! "

" Piiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! " Pika calls out as he unleashes electric hell upon the Grunts, their pokémon, and tears up a part of the landscape too.

" Damn, Pika, you are a seriously badass Pikachu. "

Ash's Pikachu looks at Pika starstruck, and immediately asks for pointers from the older Electric Mouse Pokémon. Red sighs, " I'm sticking around for a while, aren't I? "

Reina gives Red a pointed look, and The Battler/Fighter calls Silver. The Exchanger has no idea that Red is calling for his daughter, until he hears the voice, " Hello, father, care to explain to me why the hell I had to find out about my paternal family history after I interested your father, and he keeps sending fucking grunts after me!? "

Gold's Daycare:

Gold snickers at the Exchanger's misfortune, and he flips the Hatcher/Breeder off as Reina rants at her father, creatively as well. Silver sighs when the call is ended, " My daughter wishes to be a Fire Type Mistress, please, for the love of Arceus tell me you have a Chimchar egg here. Blaine will give her a Magby egg, no two ways about it. "

Gold outright laughs now, " I told you, you should have told her when she started on her journey. " He says this even as he hands Silver an Egg Case with a Chimchar egg in it, and a Luxury Ball on top.

Pewter City Outskirts:

Reina grins, " What are the odds he sends me a fire type egg as a peace offering? "

Red rolls his eyes, " Sucker's bet, Reina, he's staying with Gold at the moment, and Gold is known as the Hatcher/Breeder for a reason. Most likely you'll get a fire type from like Sinnoh, or Unova. "

" Huh, that could be fun. " Ash says.

" Why? " Red asks his son as Aisu sets back to work training. Pikachu was eagerly learning under Pika.

" If that fire type is male then she is so breeding Vesta, that way she has an egg for when Raymond of Cinnabar Island catches either a Vulpix, or a Charmander. " Ash says.

Reina smirks, " Can I help it if I love fire types, and that's the best way to bribe me when I'm pissed off? "

Ash gives her a deadpanned look, " Reina, I could bribe you to calm down just by trolling some random person. "

Aisu rolls her eyes, " Only you, and Gary, can get away with that, though once you hit thirteen you'll have other methods available to you as well. "

" Delia has you restricted, huh? " Red asks Ash.

" Yeah, she does, so am I getting any half-siblings anytime soon? " Ash asks.

" As far as I know, no. Yellow, and I are playing message tag at the moment. She is a pokémon ranger after all. " Red says.

Ash sighs, he wanted siblings, dammit, and the odds of his mother giving him any were next to nil. " Hey, you think I don't give it my best whenever I do manage to meet up with Yellow. Poor, poor Lorelei, Blue punts me her way whenever I want to battle _my frustration_ out, when I go without seeing Yellow for a while. " Red points out.

" Fair enough. " Ash says as he watches Pikachu learn from Pika.

He barely bats aside the punch coming his way, and he smirks, " Repayment for my sneak attack, Reina? "

" Testing your situational awareness, Ash. " Reina responds promptly.

Red watches as the pair spar, almost literally dancing around each other. It was good they knew how to defend themselves, you never knew what kind of unscrupulous people you might meet out there.

Porta Vista:

Skye Windheart smirks as she makes her way towards Nastina, it was time to shut her damned operation down. She was building on the home of Tentacool, and Tentacruel, which wasn't nice, and actually highly illegal. She had yet to confer with Lord Arceus about how best to help the Chosen One, though he did have Sailor Scorch with him, at the very least. Skye suspected that Aisu was Sailor Freeze, but had no definitive proof, as of yet. She calls out her Pidgeotto, and has her use Whirlwind to break Nastina's door down, " Well, well, well, the little Wind General thinks she can handle me, huh? " Nastina asks.

Her young males in speedos all hold up their poké balls, and Skye rolls her eyes, " I could just call Silver, or even Agatha. I'm sure Agatha would _love to put a bitch like you in her place_. "

" They don't have the time to come deal with me. "

" You're right, and Porta Vista actually falls under the jurisdiction of Vermilion City's Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge. He is not happy with you. I believe you would prefer to deal with me, all things considered. " Skye replies to Nastina.

What followed was pathetic, for the speedo wearing morons. Pidgeotto took them all down with one Gust attack. Twelve Krabby's with one Gust, these males were here for their looks, and they weren't even that appealing either. What she wasn't expecting was for Nastina to have a damned Tyrantrum. That ruled her Jynx out, dammit, sure Ice was strong against Dragon, but this was a revived evolved fossil pokémon. She calls out Glaceon, and settles herself in for a very obnoxious battle. " Tyty, use Head Smash! "

" Glaceon, Hail! "

Nastina curses under her breath, she knew she should have taught her Tyty Sunny Day, now it was costing her. " Rockslide! "

" Protect, and then use Ice Beam! "

Tyty uses his Yache Berry to lessen the effects of that super effective attack, and Nastina commands him to use Dragon Claw. " Detect! Then use Blizzard!"

Detect blocks Dragon Claw from hitting, and Blizzard freezes Tyty. Nastina uses a Full Restore, and Skye snarls under her breath, of course the old bat just had to have Full Restore, that was annoying when she was still challenging gyms, dammit! " Ice Shard, followed by Icy Wind, and follow that up with Frost Breath! "

All of those really effective ice attacks race for Tyty, and Nastina smirks wickedly, " Hyper Beam! "

Hyper Beam blocks them, and the attacks all stalemate, " Ice Beam! " Skye calls out.

" Ancient Power! " Nastina calls out.

Tyty was starting to push it all towards her side, and Skye snarls under her breath, " Hail, now! " She timed it perfectly, as Hail was finished, " Now, use Blizzard, and follow that up with Shadow Ball! "

Glaceon pushes the mass of attacks that were swirling back towards Tyty, and Nastina. The old broad refused to give in though, " Dark Pulse! "

Skye centers herself, " Echoed Voice! "

The mass of attacks explodes, and Glaceon puts Protect up immediately to shield them both from harm, while Tyty does the same, yes, Nastina had in fact invested in Protect. This pisses Skye off when the debris clears, " Ice Beam! "

" Hyper Beam! "

The two attacks cancel each other out, " Ice Shard! "

" Protect! " Nastina orders her Tyty.

" Frost Breath! "

The attack hits just as Protect fades, causing Tyty to sway on his feet, " Ice Fang, now! " Skye orders Glaceon, and the Fresh Snow Pokémon uses Quick Attack to get there faster, biting down on Tyty's leg, causing the Despot Pokémon to faint, then he freezes Nastina for good measure as well. Skye leans back against what was left standing of Nastina's hotel, " Glaceon, that was a pain in the ass battle! You get to go to a Poké Spa for winning this one. " Skye says.

Glaceon yips happily at this news, that Tyrantrum had been freaking hard to beat, he deserved a reward for out stubborning the Despot Pokémon. That was never an easy thing to do. Why couldn't his trainer have a Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon? The giant sea serpent would have been a much better choice for dealing with Tyrantrum! Gyarados was even part Flying Type, so why in Arceus' name didn't she have a Magikarp that could be gaining experience, and then evolving into a badass Gyarados?

Viridian City:

Giovanni looks at the letter he had received from a Delibird, and has his Persian slice it open. He cackles at the warning his son had just delivered to him, warning him that it wouldn't only be himself, and Red to come knocking on his door should he harm his granddaughter, Blaine would as well, seeing as how he happened to be her maternal grandfather. That actually has Giovanni stop, and think, Blaine's Magmar was insanely powerful, and he had hidden his gym. Very few trainers challenged him anymore, and those that did, well, they weren't talking about where that gym was located. They all said it was part of the challenge to find it. How the hell did his son hook up with Blaine's daughter anyhow? He would convert his granddaughter to his side.

Pewter City Outskirts:

Reina stiffens even as her violet eyes narrow, she did not like this feeling. Aisu looks at the reincarnated Sailor Scorch, and quirks an eyebrow at her. Reina indicates she'd tell her later, and Aisu realized that this might just have something to do with her paternal grandfather, whom no one could prove was the leader of Team Rocket, hence why he was still the leader of the Viridian City Gym. Silver had been trying for years to get enough proof to lock his father up to no avail, the bastard was apparently very slippery. This meant that poor Silver could lock up his Grunts, and if he got really lucky one of his Admins as well, but that was about it. Giovanni, and before him, Madam Rocket had always made sure to keep themselves clean on paper, unfortunately. All this meant was that they literally had to catch him in the act of doing something highly immoral, and illegal before they could take the gym away from him, and throw his sorry ass in jail, along with the rest of him, where it belonged.

 **Ash's Pokémon** :

Pikachu- male

Magikarp-female

Tentacool-male(inactive status)

Chinchou-male

Shellder-female

Raticate-female(at lab)

Spearow-male(at lab)

Sentret-female(at lab)

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pidgeotto-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Kricketot-male(at lab)

Numel-female

Spoink-male

Carnivine-female(at lab)

 **Reina's Pokémon** :

Vesta- female Cyndaquil

Thrasher- female Magikarp

Striker- male Chinchou

Aquata- female Shellder

Arsenic- male Tentacool

Plague- male Raticate(at lab)

Taiyo- female Fletchling(hatched from egg)

Apolla- female Hoothoot(at lab)

Viento- male Butterfree

Gusty- female Pidgey(at lab)

Jiminy- male Kricketot(at lab)

Reianna- female Budew(at lab)

Hime- Nidoran female(at lab)

 **Aisu's Pokémon** :

Vanillite-female

Magikarp-male

Shellder-male

Tentacool-female

Chinchou-male

Metapod-male

Weedle-female(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Usagi's Pokémon** :

Purrloin-female

Illumise-female

Kricketot-male

Butterfree-female

Pidgey-male

Pikachu-female

 **Chromittia's Pokémon:**

Squirtle-male

Growlithe-female

Koffing-female

Vulpix-male

Ponyta-female

Rattata-male

Grimer-female(at Oak's Lab)

Ditto-genderless(at Oak's Lab)

Tangela- male(at lab)

Tauros- male(at lab)

Scyther-male(at lab)

Kangaskhan-female(at lab)

Venonat-female(at lab)

Psyduck-male(at lab)

Nidoran-male(at lab)

Paras-male(at lab)

Exeggcute-female(at lab)

Poliwag-female(at lab)

 **Gary Oak:**

Squirtle- male

Nidoran- male

Nidoran- female

Geodude- male

Doduo- female

Spearow- male

 **Skye Windheart:**

Glaceon- male

Kazeha- female shiny Ponyta

Pidgeotto- female

Jynx- female

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon. I also do not own Skye Windheart. I am borrowing her with permission from moonrose221.


End file.
